Bakugan pony brawlers
by flamecom
Summary: So what if in Equestria girls universe started to rain random cards from everywhere and that certain masked person tries to send our pony brawlers bakugan's to doom dimension read to find on. Also attributes are Twilight Darkus Sunset Pyrus Rarity Haos Applejack Subterra Rainbow Dash Ventus Pinkie Pie Aquos. Story discontinued.
1. Chapter 1 let's brawl

Hey I got this idea so here it is. I don't expect reviews so I will just write this story on on and on. So I will finish this story and sorry all my other stories are on hiatus.  
Part of the reason is that I started to watch bakugan and also my pokeshipping story is hard to me to make two reasons 1 I have tried to make second chapter but I have failed and 2 I have becomed MGTOW. But let's get those reasons out so let's ho to the chapters.

Sunset's pov

One day our already strange world became even stranger. This happened day after we defeated Dazzlings. Twilight stayed in here for another day because it could take months even if not even years before she will come back. Spike went to Equestria day before Twilight was gonna go to Equestria. Then strangest thing happened when Twilight was going to Equestria. Portal was not there. Then all these random cards started raining down everywhere. We shoved cards to others and then they activated. We then saw that there came marble like balls from cards and then there was two creatures fighting. Then we looked at internet trying to find information of these things. There was information everywhere then we started to hear all these rules and regulations of this so called "game". We at first did not battle but then we started and we didn't know what was happening in Bakugans world Vestroia.

"My name is Sunset and together with my friends Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, And of course mrs awesome herself Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Flutershy. We are bakugan pony brawles. Bakugan one goal two worlds."

What you gonna do?

When odds stack against you...

Backed against the wall... Gotta give your all...

all

all

all

This is the final stand...

all

all

all

all

The power is in your hand!

Two worlds colide... on the inside...

You gotta fight for what's right... Before it's gone gone gone

This is Bakugan!

A/N: Sorry I just had to put this in and also hope I got all words right.

Bakugan pony brawlers Let's brawl!

No pov's. 7 months after events of what happened.

In schools soccer field there were 6 persons. Those were Rarity, Sunset, Pinkie, Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy.

"Bakugan field open!" Applejack, Rarity, Sunset and Twilight shouted.

"Gate card set"

Applejack looked at her subterra bakugan before he aimed. "Bakugan brawl! Saurus stand"

Subterra saurus at 340 G's.

Twilight looked at Rarity before gave nod that now it's time to use the strategy. Rarity sighed as she aimed and began to throw at target. "Bakugan brawl! Haos Juggernoid stand!"

"Haos Juggernoid at 300 G's"

Sunset now looked at situation trying to figure out Twilight's and Rarity's strategy but she couldn't figure it. She looked at very basic novice players situation. Rarity's bakugan was on her own gate card and so was Applejack's. She decided to make an actual strategy. "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Gargonoid stand!"

Pyrus Gargonoid at 280 G's.

Now Twilight smirked because now she can use her strategy she looked at her darkus bakugan and then aimed at her card.  
"Bakugan brawl! Mantris stand!"

Darkus Mantris at 270 G's.

Sunset's eyes widened as she realised Twilight's strategy it was to move her or Applejack's bakugan to her or Rarity's gate card.  
"Ability card activate marionette! Come on move Saurus to where Juggernoid is!" Now Mantris was moving Saurus to where Juggernoid is. Then Saurus landed to where Juggernoid is.

"You really think that's all what it takes to defeat my saurus. Well you are wrong because my Saurus is 40 G's stronger than Juggernoid." Rarity now looked like she was about to burst in laugh. "Gate card open character card!"

Juggernoids G-power doubled to 600 G's.

Applejacks eyes widened there was no way she can counter that she lost her strongest bakugan in this battle. Now Juggernoid went into it's shell and hit Saurus who turned back to ball. "This is why i'm in rank 58 and you are are in rank 253 Applejack" Twilight mocked Applejack. It was working because it looked like she could explode now. "We'll see that bakugan brawl!" But before she could throw her Manion her hand was stopped by sunset. "Don't you see this is what she want's but I have better plan throw instead of Manion your Mantris."

Applejack nodded. "Bakugan brawl! Mantris stand!"

Subterra Mantris at 310 G's.

"So what do I do now?"

"Easy use your marionette ability card and move Mantris to card where Gargonoid is"

"Ok. Ability card activate Marionette!"

Mantris moved Twilight's Mantris to card where Gargonoid is.

"Gate card open! Triple battle activate. Come on Applejack throw your Manion as backup."

"Bakugan brawl! Manion stand!"

Manion's and Gargonoid's combined G-power is 590 G's.

Now Gargonoid started to hold Mantris for Manion to attack and when Manion attacked Mantris turned to ball. "Well you might won my Mantris but you haven't won this battle! Right Rarity?" Rarity just nodded. She aimed at that card which Sunset threw at start of the game. "Bakugan brawl! Ravenoid stand!"

Haos Ravenoid at 260 G's.

"Too easy" Sunset thought. "Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Stingslash stand!"

Pyrus stingslash at 310 G's.

"Gate card open!" Now whole field was on fire.

Pyrus stingslash power level increased to 340 G's.

"Ability card activate! Swap card!"

Ravenoid's power level is now 340 G's. Stingslash is at 260 G's.

"I gotta counter it." Sunset thought. "Ability card activate fire wall."

Ravenoid's power level decreased to 290 G's.

"Looks like you haven't done your math homework because you just wasted a card."

Now Ravenoid started to make wind and now Stingslash went to ball form.

Winner Rarity. Rarity's HSP increased from 200 to 350.

"Bakugan brawl! Fear Ripper stand!"

Darkus Fear Ripper at 320 G's.

Applejack had now two options she had to throw gate card or battle Fear Ripper because other card has her Mantris.  
"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Manion stand!"

Subterra Manion at 300 g's.

"Bakugan brawl! Robotallion stand!"

Haos Robotallion at 280 G's Subterra Mantris at 310.

"Ability card activate! Robotallion enfocement!"

Robotallion at 330 G's Mantris remains stable.

"Gate card open! Quartek battle activate.

A/N In episode 6 season 1 combination battle they said that Quartek battle is a card that each team has to throw one more bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Centipoint stand!"

"Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Serpenoid stand!

Mantris's and Serpenoids combined power level is 630 G's. Robotallion and Centipoint's combined power level is 630 G's.

"This will end up in draw."

"Not if i have anything to do with it. Ability card activate Triangle of power!

Centipoints and Robotallions combined power level is 780 G's.

Now both of them are attacking and Mantris and Serpenoid went to their ball forms.

Winners Rarity and Twilight. Twilight's Hsp is increased to 200 and Rarity's is increased to 550.

"Applejack it's not looking good for us. We both have only one bakugan and those bakugans are our weakest."

"You are right. But what are we gonna do?"

"My last resort is Blaze ability and power triangle."

"I only have jungle breath for Saurus and earth power card."

"Well jungle breath is useless so you only have earth power."

"Bakugan brawl! Gargonoid stand!"

"Gargonoid is at 280 G's Fear Ripper is at 320 G's."

"Gate card open! Mind ghost!"

Both bakugans lost

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl Centipoint stand!"

"Bakugan brawl! Manion stand!"

"Ability card activate earth power!"

Manions power increased to 350 G's.

Manion defeats Centipoint. Applejack's HSP increased from 50 to 200.

"Yes I did it!"

"Not so much gate card open quicksand freeze! Now Rarity."

"Bakugan brawl Robotallion stand!"

Manion at 350 G's Robotallion at 330 G's.

"Ability card activate bright light!"

Robotallions G-power increased to 410 G's.

Winner Rarity. Rarity's HSP increased from 550 to 700.

Now they are back on earth.

"Who won? Who won?

"Us Pinkie."

"I have to go to farm now so see you online tonight."

Here is end to first chapter quite long battle this is what I hate and love about combination battles they are so long. So next chapter will come in week maxinum this time i mean it. So please if you find this interesting please follow and favorite and review.

viva out. 


	2. Chapter 2 Did you say talking bakugan

So here is second chapter came quicker than you thought? Also I might make 3rd chapter today as well so hope you like that as well. Also I had to get somewhat good enough place to Sunset to live to. Also good to see that I got 14 views. So let's get to this chapter.

My already strange world changet one day when all these random cards started raining down everywhere. We knew that these bakugan creatures are living but we still play this like this is some kind of game. Over time we realised how dangerous these bakugan creatures are.

My name is Sunset and together with my friends Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and not to mention mrs awesome herself Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Fluttershy. We are the bakugan pony brawlers. Bakugan one goal two worlds.

What you gonna do?

When odds stack against you...

Backed against wall...

Gotta give your all

all

all

all

This is the final stand

all

all

all

all

The power is in your hand...

Two worlds collide on the inside...

You gotta fight for what is right before it's gone

gone

gone

This is bakugan!

Bakugan pony brawlers presents: What did you say talking bakugan?

Sunset and Twilight stayed at Fluttershy's house since her parents owned two houses this and another one in cloudsdale and this house is closer to school and this house is her pet paradise most of time. Fluttershy let Twilight and Sunset stay in her quest room unless her brother came to her house.

Sunset and Twilight went to quest room and Sunset oppened her laptop. Twilight went to bathroom because she doesn't want to be in same room as Sunset because chat would be better.  
Twilight went to bathroom and looked at her bakupod and went to chat room with her bakupod.

"Hi i'm here."

"Hi Twilight." Everybody said.

"Hi Rarity, Fluttershy, Sunset, Pnkie and Applejack. I guess Rainbow still doesn't play."

"You know she stopped 2 months ago it was weird she was at rank number 1 why would she quit.?"  
Fluttershy said to others.

"I heard rumors that she lost to someone." Applejack said.

"No it can't be she is still rank number 1. Wait I check. Yep still number 1." Twilight said.

"By the way what rank are you now?" Pinkie asked.

"No way! I my rank is now 93 and before battle it was at rank 102. So I'm 9 ranks higher." Rarity said.

"How could you rise 9 ranks when I only rose 1 rank even though we both won?"

"I would guess..." Fluttershy said.

"What Fluttershy why?" Twilight almost shouted.

"Umm never mind." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy don't be shy." Sunset said.

"Okay. I think it's because Rarity got more HSP than you. Even if Twilight you moved bakugans only battle that you got HSP was against Sunset and Applejack when your Centipoint was backup to Rarity's Robotallion." Fluttershy stated.

"So if I want to get ranks I have to start win battles alone in combination battles." Twilight said.

"My rank rose by 3 now I'm at rank 121 what about you Applejack?" Sunset said.

Applejack looked now embarrased meaning that her rank had dropped. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Let's see. No way Applejack you dropped by 8 ranks!" Twilight laughed as she saw Applejack's rank now which was 261.

"I gotta go." Applejack said before she left chatroom.

"Hey Sunset want to battle tonight?" Twilight asked.

"Sure how about outside in 1 hour." Sunset said.

"Sure." Twilight agreeded.

1 hour later

"Bakugan field open!" Both of them shouted.

Bakugan pony brawlers will continue after these messages.

And now back to Bakugan pony brawlers battle on.

"I can't believe that you won my Fear Ripper and Centipoint but I atleast won your Serpenoid." Twilight now looked at situation there was 2 cards other one did not have bakugans and other one has Sunset's Stingslash.

"Well it's my turn Twilight! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

Pyrus Gargonoid is at 280 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Siege stand!"

Darkus siege is at 300 G's.

"Gate card open!"

Now whole field is in flames.

Pyrus Gargonoid G-power increased to 310 G's.

"Ability card activate dimension four!"

Pyrus Gargonoid G-power decreased to 280 G's.

"No!"

"It's my turn again since Stingslash is your only bakugan!"

But Sunset now seemed to zone out. Now she saw two bakugans fighting in darkness.

"Whatever you are you will not get through!"

"You are wrong Reaper!"

Now she was now in the real world.

"Are you listening me Twilight? Whatever! Bakugan brawl Siege stand!"

Darkus Siege is at 300 G's Pyrus Stingslash is at 310 G's.

"Gate card open!"

Darkus Siege power increased to 360 G's.

"Ability card activate fire wall!"

Darkus Siege power decreased to 310 G's.

Battle ended up in tie.

"So next battle is final battle. So i'll be nice to you throw your gate card Twilight."

"Gate card set!"

But before they could throw their Bakugans two Bakugans appeared.

"You can't stop me Reaper!"

"No I will stop you!"

"What are those?" Then both Twilight and Sunset checked their Bakupods.

Darkus Reaper is at 360 G's. Pyrus Leonidas is at 340 G's.

"Okay this battle got more interesting but you will lose completly after I open my gate card.  
Gate card open!"

Now whole arena turned to purple.

Darkus Reaper is at 410 G's.

"You are giving me strenght human?"

"Did you just speak?"

Sunset was now completly lost in thought these were same Bakugans as she saw earlier and not to mention that they can speak.

"This Leonidas is putting hard fight use that ability card."

"What ability?" She then saw ability card in her hand. "Ability card activate Reaper of the chaos!"

Reaper's power increased to 510 G's.

"Human I'm in trouble use that ability card!"

Now Sunset snapped out of her thought and looked at her hand there was ability card.

"Ability card activate alpha blaster!"

Leonidas power increased to 540 G's.

Now leonidas spitted ray of energy to Reaper and Reaper went to his ball form.

Now they both were on earth.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know but looks like it really did happened and this confirms our thoughts about that Bakugan are living creatures." Now they picked their new Bakugans.

"I think Reaper will become my partner."

"I think same about Leonidas as well. Come on let's go inside."

"No way there is talking Bakugans!" Applejack almost shouted.

"There is come on Leonidas say something."

"I'm Leonidas and Reaper is fat."

"You said what! When I can battle with you again I'm going to slice you half eat your meat and then pee on your corpse!"

"Calm down Reaper!"

"Okay okay that is enough evidence. Now I just hope that my Juggernoid can also speak." Rarity said.

"Looks like you are not the only ones with talking Bakugans look at web everybody are talking about it."  
Fluttershy said.

"What let's see." Sunset said.

There were tons of players around the world talking about this.

So here I end this chapter and I got this ready so late that I decided to not to make 3rd chapter tonight I probably make it tommorow so don't fear that this will be on hiatus. Also I still have to think partner to Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash I have made up my mind who will be Pinkie's partner.

Viva out. 


	3. Chapter 3 mask of Masquerade

I decided to do 3rd chapter today instead of tommorow also I will update chapter 1 because Touch Court's nose slap ability card doesn't do what it did in that chapter so Applejack will use Mantris instead of Touch Court. So here we start.

My already strange world changet one day when all of these random cards started raining down everywhere. We knew that these Bakugan creatures are living but we still play this like this is some kind of game. Over time we realised how dangerous these Bakugan creatures are.

My name is Sunset and together with my friends Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and not to mention mrs awesome herself Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Fluttershy. We are the Bakugan pony brawlers.  
Bakugan one goal two worlds.

What you gonna do?

When odds stack against you...

Backed against wall...

Gotta give your all

all

all

all

This is the final stand...

all

all

all

all

The power is in your hand...

Two worlds collide on the inside...

You gotta fight for what's right before it's gone

gone

gone

This is bakugan!

Bakugan pony brawlers presents: Mask of Masquerade.

Twilight now went to school libary to go to online with school computers. She logged to to Bakugan site.  
Then she went to chatroom that she and her friends are there often. Just as she entered it didn't took second before.

"Finaly you are here!" Rarity yelled.

Now Twilight fell of her chair. "What was that for." She said.

"I don't know maybe because you stole my bakugans. This is what I get when I'm your teammate."

"I haven't stole your bakugans."

"Don't lie to me Twilight or should I say Masquerade."

"Masquerade? It's french word for masked. Who ever is this Masquerade i'm not him or her."

"You know about magic so changing your voice to male voice would not be problem for you. Also not to mention Masquerade just for suprise happens to use talking darkus Reaper." Rarity said.

"I'm not Masquerade I can prove it."

"Enough is enough! Okay I know what to do I'll challenge him and you will come with me Twilight so you can prove that you are not Masquerade." Sunset said.

"Okay but how are you going to challenge him?"

"I'll know how."

Now Sunset logged out of the chatroom.

"Hey Masquerade I'm tired of you to steal my friends bakugans so how about we battle tomorow afterschool near sugarcubecorner so are you in or out?"

Tommorow afterschool in sugarcube corner.

"Are you sure that he will come Sunset?"

"100% sure unless you are him"

"Are you Sunset Shimmer?"

They looked at masked blonde in white jacked.

"If I remember correctly we didn't say anything about backup."

"She is not my backup. She just watches the match okay."

"Well let's start. Field open!"

Bakugan battle starts right after these messages.

And now let's get this battle started.

Now Masquerade threw something to ground.

"Gate card set!"

"You are going down. Bakugan brawl! Saurus stand!"

Pyrus Saurus at 290 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Reaper stand!"

Darkus Reaper at 370 G's

"Brother?" Twilight's Reaper said.

"What is this Reaper your brother?"

"That brother is gone now he battles other Bakugans he is power hungry."

"Gate card open!"

Pyrus Saurus G-power increased to 390 G's.

"Ability card activate dimension four. Sorry but your gate card is useless."

Saurus G-power decreased to 290 G's.

"How could he do that?"

"Sunset even I use that card it makes your gate card useless unless it's character card."

Now Reaper hit Saurus with his scythe and now something sucked Saurus to somewhere.

"Where did he go? Hey I want my Bakugan back!"

"Sorry no can do once Bakugan enters to doom dimension it can never escape it."

"Doom dimension what is doom dimension?"

"It's what we fear most it's after life of Bakugan." Twilight's Reaper said.'

"Well atleast now I know how you steal others Bakugans but it's gonna end now! Bakugan brawl! Stingslash stand!"

Pyrus Stingslash at 310 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Reaper stand!"

Darkus Reaper at 370 G's.

"You might can beat my gate card but you can't do same to ability card. Doubble ability activate! Fire wall plus G-power boost."

Pyrus Stingslash at 370 G's. Darkus Reaper at 320 G's.

"Ability card activate Doubble dimension."

Pyrus Stingslash at 310 G's. Darkus Reaper at 370 G's.

Now Reaper hit Stingslash with his scythe and now Stingslash was sent to doom dimension.

"Stingslash!"

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Leonidas stand!"

Pyrus Leonidas at 340 G's.

"Leonidas interesting I've never heard of those. But well hope your Leonidas enjoys trip to doom dimension. Bakugan brawl!  
Reaper stand!

Darkus Reaper at 370 G's.

"Ability card activate! Alpha Gazer!"

But instead of Leonidas shooting ray of energy to Reaper they were now back on earth.

"What happened Leonidas Leonidas?"

"I'm here."

"Thank god."

"I spared your Leonidas. You do realise that I could sent Leonidas to doom dimension at any moment. Goodbye Sunset."

"Well that Leonidas is interesting I think we should keep eye on him."

"I agree my master."

"Well Sunset do you believe now that I'm not Masquerade?"

"Yeah we gotta tell about this to others in chatroom."

"I'm so sorry Twilight that I said that you were that creep Masquerade."

"I'll forgive you Rarity I would suspect me too if I were you."

"Now I'll miss my Juggernoid even more. Someday I will get my revenge."

"This is serious what if this guy sents more Bakugans to doom dimension I checked the rankings and this guy is number 1.

"No way let me check. It can't be Rainbow Dash should be number one.

"This is getting stranger first Rainbow Dash quits Bakugan and now there is this weird dude who sents Bakugans to doom dimension."

"You are right you are right."

Here will be end of chapter quite short if you ask me but I promise next one will be longer. Also please review because for now I don't have reviews for this story and it would mean world to me if you would do that. Also please tell me which Bakugan should be Rarity's, Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's partner. I have already planned who will be Pinkie's partner and Sunset and Twilight already have partners. Nothing else now 4th chapter will be longer I promise and it will be released in week maximun.

Viva out 


	4. Chapter 4 Let the others do dirty work

Okay so this chapter will be long but there are just many battles I write this author note before I write story so I think there is 4-6 battles in this chapter. So let's get it started.

My already strange world changet one day when all these random cards started raining down everywhere.  
We knew that these Bakugan creatures are living but we still play this like this is some kind of game.  
Over time we realised how dangerous these Bakugan creatures are.

My name is Sunset and together with my friends Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and not to mention mrs awesome herself Rainbow dash, Twilight and Fluttershy. We are the Bakugan pony brawlers. Bakugan one goal two worlds.

What you gonna do?

When odds stack against you...

Backed against the wall...

Gotta give your all

all

all

all

This is the final stand

all

all

all

The power is in your hand...

Two worlds collide on the inside...

You gotta fight for what's right before it's gone

gone

goen

This is Bakugan

Bakugan pony brawlers presents: Let others do Masquerade's dirty work.

In one of park's there was Bakugan battle going on now. Two kids were brawling.

"Bakugan brawl! Aguos Serpenoid stand!"

Aguos Serpenoid at 190 G's.

"You are kidding. Bakugan brawl! Ventus Ravenoid stand!"

Ventus Ravenoid at 280 G's.

"Gate card open!"

Aguos Serpenoid at 270 G's.

Now Ravenoid started to peck Serpenoid now Serpenoid turned to ball. And now they were back in earth.

"Not again why I always lose to you."

"Because your Bakugans are weak. 210 G-powered Juggernoid is your strongest even if you use ability card I can still beat you Mike."

Now Mike started walk to forrest.

"I'm tired of losing. I wish that I would have stronger Bakugans to prove others that I'm not weakling."

"You can prove to others."

"Who said that?"

Now Mike looked at masked blonde.

"Call me Masquerade and here take these."

Masquerade offered three aguos Bakugans.

"Are those for me?"

"They have all the power you need. You can have them if you can beat this girl named Sunset Shimmer."

Now Mike looked at Bakugans and took them.

"Where is this Sunset Shimmer?"

"You should find her at sugarcube corner afterschoold. And also take these."

Now he offered one card and launcher.

"I heard of those lauchers you cannot never miss if I use that but what is that card?"

"Oh this you only need to know that at start of game throw it to ground and say doom card set."

Now he took also launcher and doom card.

.

.

A/N Sorry I have to use that so Fanfiction doesn't make only one line difference.

Tomorow afterschool at Sugarcube corner. Sunset was drinking her milkshake this time she was alone. Then she saw somebody approaching her.

"Hey can I help you?" But then she noticed launcher in her hand and figuret out that this was Masquerade's minion.

"Yes you can by battling me."

"Okay let's start."

"Field open!"

.

Bakugan battle starts soon after these messages.

Now back to bakugan battle.

.

"Doom card set!"

So doom card is name of that card. So that means that if somebody uses that card whenever he wins bakugan it will be send to doom dimension. Sunset thought.

"Gate card set!"

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Limulus stand.

He threw another gate so what is he up to. Also time to see what is Limulus G-power.

Aguos Limulus at 340 G's.

"Where did he get that strong Bakugan?"

"Sunset you most proceed with caution."

"You are right Leonidas and I got the strategy. I will throw my Robotallion to my gate card which will boost Robotallion by 50 G's. Next turn i'll throw my Mantris and use Marionette and bring Limulus to where Robotallion is."

"That strategy might work so we have to count on that."

"Hey what are you waiting for chrismas?"

"Bakugan brawl! Robotallion stand!"

Pyrus Robotallion at 300 G's.

Now mike smirked. "Ability card activate dive mirage."

Now Limulus moved to Robotallion's card.

"Well this battle just came earlier. Gate card open!"

But Sunset's gate card isn't opening.

"You see dive mirage allows my Bakugan to move everywhere I want and it also prevents your gate card from opening."

"No way!"

Now Limulus headbutted Robotallion and Robotallion was sent to doom dimension.

"ROBOTALLION! You are going to pay for that!"

"Well lets see that after all your Bakugans are in doom dimension. Bakugan brawl! Touch Court stand!"

Aguos Tuskor at 320G's.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Mantris stand!"

Pyrus Mantris at 270 G's.

"Ability card activate nose slap. My nose slap ability card allows me to attack to next card."

Now Tuskor started to hit Mantris with his trunk.

"I have to do something or my Mantris will be in doom dimension. I got it ability card activate twin machete."

Now Mantris got huge claws.

Mantris power increased to 370 G's.

"Now Mantris can take those shots."

"Bakugan brawl!"

The bakugan he tried to throw to gate card didn't open and went back to him.

"What happened?"

"Well looks like it's my turn. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Leonidas stand!"

Pyrus Leonidas at 340 G's.

"Ability card activate marionette! Bring Touch Court to where Leonidas is!"

Now Mantris moved Touch Court to card where Leonidas is.

"Gate card open!"

Now whole field went to flames.

Leonidas power increased to 370 G's.

Now Leonidas hit Tuskor and Tuskor returned to it's ball form.

"You might won my Touch Court but you are not gonna win next one. Bakugan brawl! Limulus stand!"

Aguos Limulus at 340 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Leonidas stand!"

Pyrus Leonidas at 340 G's.

"Limulus why are you doing this!? Can't you see that this is exactly what Naga wants?"

"So rumors are true that your Leonidas can talk but it wont save him from doom dimension. Gate card open!"

Now whole field turned to water.

Aguos Limulus power increased to 490 G's.

"I gotta counter that. Ability card activate alpha gazer!"

Pyrus Leonidas power increased to 540 G's.

Now Leonidas spitted out ray of energy to Limulus and Limulus went back to it's ball form.

"That's impossible! Well you are still going down! Bakugan brawl! Fear Ripper stand!"

Aguos Fear Ripper at 360 G's. Pyrus Mantris is at 370 G's.

"Ability card activate slash zero."

Fear Ripper power increased to 440 G's.

"Come on Fear Ripper beat Mantris before gate card gives him power boost!"

Now Fear Ripper started to slash Mantris but Mantris was still in card.

"Gate card open level down!"

Fear Ripper power decreased to 340 G's.

"No!"

Now Mantris cutted Fear Ripper and Fear Ripper turned to ball.

Now they were back at earth.  
"No I lost I lost again."

"Why kid like you is working for Masquerade?"

"He said that I am very good brawler but I never had chance to show it because my Bakugan are weak. He said that if I would beat you I could keep Limulus, Tuskor and Fear Ripper."

"So he would pay for you if you would sent my Bakugans to doom dimension."

"Basicly that. But now I have to return those Bakugans to him. Goodbye forever."

.

.

"No way! Now Masquerade is basicly paying for people to send your Bakugans to doom dimension." Applejack said.

"He is so big party pooper." Pinkie said.

"I think he will not only attack you Sunset. Soon he will probably send one of his minions to attack us as well." Twilight said.

"I hope not. Loss of Juggernoid is to me too much." Rarity said.

"Hey by the way have you checked your ranks because now I'm at rank 200." Applejack said.

"Ok i'll check. No way! I'm at 72. Soon I will be higher rank than you Twilight." Sunset said.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure because I'm now at rank 45. What about you Rarity?" Twilight said.

"I'm now at rank 94. You Pinkie." Rarity said.

"Let's see I'm at rank 84."

"Hey could someone check Rainbow Dash's rank?" Applejack asked.

"I can. She is now at rank 3 behind Masquerade and Klaus." Twilight said.

"I wish she could at least talk why she doesn't brawl. She almost never talks at school now. Everytime try to talk to her. She says that she is too busy right at that moment. I'm worried what if that guy who beated her was Masquerade and because of that she stopped brawling.  
But we cannot focus on her now we have to focus on Masqurade right girls?" Fluttershy said.

"I agree. Even though I worry about Rainbow Dash we have to focus on Masquerade." Twilight stated.

They now started to talk about battle's they had and all that kind of stuff.

.

.

Next day canterlot high.

It was normal day at Canterlot high. Rainbow Dash walks to her locker then to class before others. Some students brawl before school starts.  
Our pony brawlers walk together to school. Each go to their seperate classes. But in Twilight's class sudenly her Bakupod started to ring.  
She then said that she had to go to bathroom and when she was in bathroom she oppened message.

"Twilight Sparkle It's Masquerade meet me at park at 4 pm you better be there alone unlike your friend Sunset Shimmer who came with you if you know what's better to you."

She now though should she go there but she decided that she will be there. She went to class and waited until school was over and went to park.  
She waited and checked her Bakupod and now clock was 4pm. And then she saw brown haired kid with laucher that was same as Masquerade's but color of the launcher was now more lighter so this brawler is Haos or Ventus player.

"Let me guess Masquerade sended you here so what is your name?"

"It's Rick. Now let's get this started."

"Field open!"

Now attribute triangle appeared.

"Doom card set."

"Gate card set!"

"It's my turn. Bakugan brawl! Ventus Stingslash stand!"

Ventus Stingslash at 330 G's.

"Oh no." I can't beat that Stingslash if I go to card even if I use dimension four because only Bakugan stronger than that Stingslash I have right now is Reaper and I can't risk it.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Fear Ripper stand!"

Darkus Fear Ripper at 320 G's.

"So you want to play stalling game fine! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bee striker stand!"

Ventus Bee striker at 310 G's.

I think I got it. I will put Mantris in that gate card which would increase darkus by 100 G's. He will think that I would use Marionette but instead of Marionette I use sling blazer ability and move his Bakugan to Fear Ripper's card which is it's character card so that means I can do this.

"Bakugan brawl! Mantris stand!"

Darkus Mantris at 270 G's.

"Ha you think I would fall for your little Marionette strategy well think again! Bakugan brawl! Siege stand!"

Ventus Siege at 350 G's a strong opponent.

"You fell right to my trap because I knew that you would think that I would use Marionette well you were wrong! Ability card activate sling blazer!"

Now Mantris moved Ventus Siege to where Fear Ripper is.

"Gate card open character card!"

Fear Ripper's power doubbled to 640 G's.

"Ha you have to do more than that to beat me! Ability card activate! Scarlet twister!"

Now Fear Ripper moved to card where Bee striker is.

Fear Ripper's power decreased to 320 G's.

"Gate card open!"

Bee strikers power increased to 410 G's.

Now Bee striker stinged Fear Ripper and Fear Ripper went to doom dimension.

"No way he got Fear Ripper to doom dimension!" I have to throw Bakugan but only Bakugan I have is Reaper but I have no other choice so i'll throw Reaper where Stingslash and in stage of danger I use dimension four. "Bakugan brawl! Reaper stand!"

Darkus Reaper at 360 G's. Stingslash at 330 G's advantage Reaper.

"Gate card open!"

Now whole field went turned to green.

Stingslash power increased to 430 G's.

"Ability card activate dimension four!"

Stingslash power decreased to 330 G's.

"This is for Fear Ripper Stingslash!"

Now Reaper hit Stingslash with his scythe and Stingslash turned to ball.

"Well you might won my Stingslash but your Mantris will pay for what your Reaper just did! Bakugan brawl! Bee striker stand!"

Ventus Bee striker at 310 G's. Darkus Mantris at 270 G's advantage Bee striker.

"Gate card open!"

Darkus Mantris power increased to 370 G's.

"Ability card activate! Reverse blow!"

Now Bee striker went to ball. And Mantris did as well.

"Did I just win?"

"No my reverse blow returns my bee striker good card if you are in danger."

"You little trickster. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl Mantris stand!"

Darkus Mantris at 270 G's.

"Your tricks don't work on me Twilight. Allow me to guess that card where Mantris is at doubble battle? Well you are going down! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bee striker stand!"

He threw Bee striker to where Siege is and both bakugans went back to him.

"Looks like you have to throw Reaper now!"

"Bakugan brawl! Reaper stand!"

Twilight threw Reaper to where Mantris is and both Bakugans went back to her.

"Bakugan brawl! Siege stand!"

Ventus Siege at 350 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Mantris stand! Gate card open doubble battle!"

"Ability card activate! Ventus javelin!"

A/N I know that card doesn't exist but it's basicly ventus version of aguos javelin ability card.

"Ventus javelin allows me to change gate card to card next to card where we are and I changet it to Siege's character card."

Siege's power doubbled to 700 G's.

Siege now hits Mantris with his javelin and Mantris was send to doom dimension.

"MANTRIS! You are going to pay for that."

"I would not be so sure. Bakugan brawl! Bee striker stand!"

"Oh you are not going to get away because you are out of abilities so that means my Reaper is 50 G's stronger than your Bee striker. Bakugan brawl! Reaper stand!"

Ventus Bee striker at 310 G's. Darkus Reaper at 360 G's advantage Reaper.

"And because you used your Ventus javelin you cannot get your Siege to be backup to your bee striker."

Now Reaper hit Bee striker with his scythe and Bee striker turned to ball.

"There is one card anymore which is Fear Ripper's character card which is pretty useful for you."

"You are not going to win! Bakugan brawl! Siege stand!"

Ventus Siege at 350 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Reaper stand!"

Reaper enters battle at 360 G's.

"Ability card activate Reaper of chaos!"

Reaper power increased to 460 G's.

Now Reaper hit Siege with his scythe and Siege went back to ball. And now they were back at earth.

"It's over I lost!" Then he just ran away.

.

.

"No way now Masquerade sent one of his minions on you Twilight!" Fluttershy said.

"I've had enough of that creep I want to show who is the boss to that party pooper." Pinkie pie said.

"Calm down Pinkie. It's not going to help unless we know where he is." Applejack said.

Now sudenly Pinkie Pie's bakupod started to ring.

"You don't believe this Masquerade sended another of his minions and this time it's against me." Pinkie said.

"When?" Sunset asked.

"Tomorow after school but I have to battle her alone this time his goon is some girl." Pinkie said.

"Well now you can show that Masquerade what you are made of." Rarity said.

"I know I'm gonna teach that party pooper's minion a lesson." Pinkie said.

.

.

"So you are the minion that Masquerade sent."

Pinkie now looked at teenager blue haired girl who was about same size as her. she had launcher that was red.

Her launcher is red so that means she is pyrus brawler. Pinkie thought.

"Field open!" both of them shouted.

"Doom card set!"

"Gate card set!"

"Your turn Pinkie Pie!"

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Limulus stand!"

Aguos Limulus at 320 G's.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Mantris stand!"

Pyrus Mantris at 300 G's.

"Ability card activate marionette! Come on here Limulus!"

Pyrus Mantris at 300 G's. Limulus at 320 G's advantage Limulus.

"Gate card open!"

Mantris power increased to 400 G's.

"I'm impressed but you need to do more than that! Ability card activate dive mirage!"

Limulus went to card which this teenage girl had thrown at start of the game.

Limulus power at 320 G's.

"Are you afraid!"

"No i'm not I just don't want my bakugans sent to doom dimension! Bakugan brawl! Stingslash stand!"

Aguos Stingslash at 310 G's.

"Oh no you don't. Bakugan brawl! Saurus stand!"

Pyrus Saurus at 310 G's. Aguos Limulus at 320 G's advantage Limulus.

"Gate card open!"

But gate card did not open.

"What how can this be posible."

"Because of my dive mirage it makes your gate card useless."

Now Limulus headbutted Saurus and Saurus turned to ball.

"Damm you little pink crazy party animal!"

"Well this happens when you try to beat the best."

"The best? Your rank is at 84."

"Says party pooper. Bakugan brawl! Siege stand!"

Aguos Siege at 330 G's. Pyrus Mantris at 400 G's advantage Mantris.

"Ability card activate aguos javelin!"

Siege changet card that they were in to card next to them.

"Gate card open!"

Aguos Siege power increased to 480 G's. Pyrus Mantris power decreased to 300 G's.

"You need more than that to beat me Pinkie ability card activate slice cutter."

Aguos Siege power decreased to 430 G's.

"Your math sucks!"

Now aguos Siege hitted Mantris with his javelin and Mantris turned to ball.

"Well your Bakugan will now be sent to doom dimension! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Tuskor stand!"

Pyrus Tuskor at 340 G's.

"Ability card activate nose slap."

Now Tuskor hitted Stingslash with his trunk and then when it hitted Stingslash Stingslash went to doom dimension.

"No Stingslash!"

"Now you are going to pay for that! Bakugan brawl! Limulus stand!"

Aguos Limulus at 320 G's. Tuskor at 340 G's advantage Tuskor.

"Gate card open!"

Now whole field went to flames.

Tuskor's power increased to 390 G's.

Now Tuskor hitted Limulus with his trunk and Limulus was sended to doom dimension.

"No!"

"You are going to pay for that gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Siege stand!"

Aguos Siege at 330 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Tuskor stand!"

Aguos Siege at 330 G's. Pyrus Tuskor at 340 G's advantage Tuskor.

"Gate card open character card!"

Aguos Siege power doubbled to 660 G's.

Now Siege hitted Tuskor with his scythe and Tuskor turned to ball.

"You lost soo tell me why do you work for Masquerade?"

"That's none of your business!"

Now she started to walk away.

"Hey wait!"

.

.

"What Masquerade tries next send's 5 of his minions against one of us." Applejack laughed.

"Applejack we should take Masquerade's minions more seriosly they sended my Robotallion to doom dimension and Pinkie's Limulus and Stingslash and Twilight's Mantris and Fear Ripper." Sunset said.

"They can't never come back from there. It's like they sended my animals to doom dimension." Fluttershy said.

"There has to some way to get them back." Rarity said.

"They can't come back! Once Bakugan goes to doom dimension it can't never return. All Bakugans are alive but ones that are sent to doom dimension are forever in there until they turn to stone statues." Twilight's Reaper said.

"Freaky." Pinkie said.

"It's so hard to accept that your Bakugans are at doom dimension it's basicly Bakugans hell." Rarity said.

.

.

It was now night. Rarity went to sleep. But before she went to sleep she remembered her battle against Masquerade.

"Who are you?"

He then only showed his bakugan card that opens field.

"Let's battle and by the way call me Masquerade."

"Fine Masquerade. Field open!"

Now he dropped some card to ground.

"Gate card set!"

"Your turn Rarity."

"How did you know my name? What ever. Bakugan brawl! Centipoint stand!"

Haos Centipoint at 290 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Laserman stand!"

Darkus Laserman at 350 G's.

"Wow so high G-power."

"Ability card activate leap sting!"

Now Laserman moved it's upper body and started to shoot laser's at Centipoint.

"How is this posible?"

"My leap sting ability allows my laserman to attack from pretty much everywhere."

Now Centipoint got hit by lasers and then Centipoint was sent to doom dimension.

"Where did it go? Well it doesn't matter. Bakugan brawl! Fear Ripper stand!"

Haos Fear Ripper at 280 G's.

"Ability card activate slash zero!"

Haos Fear Ripper power increased to 360 G's.

"Ability card activate doubble dimension."

Haos Fear Ripper power decreased to 280 G's.

Now Laserman shot Fear Ripper lasers and Fear Ripper got sucked to doom dimension.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Juggernoid stand!"

Haos Juggernoid at 300 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Reaper stand!"

Darkus Reaper at 370 G's.

"Gate card open!"

Juggernoid's power increased to 450 G's.

"Ability card activate dimension four."

Juggernoid's power decreased to 300 G's.

"Your Juggernoid will have nice trip to doom dimension right master."

"You are right Reaper."

Now Reaper hit Juggernoid with his scythe and Juggernoid was sent to doom dimension.

Now they were back to earth.

Masquerade just walked away without saying a word.

He had talking Reaper so that means he can be Twilight. Rarity though.

.

.

.

Applejack woke up in morning. Now she looked at her Bakupod there was message.

"It's Masquerade meet one of my minions in your barn at 6:40 am you better be there."

Applejack now looked at clock it was 6:30. She started to run to barn. She waited and waited until she saw red brown haired teenage girl who had launcher which was white which means she was haos brawler.

"Come on let's battle!"

"Field open!"

"Gate card set!"

"Ready or not here I come! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

Haos Falconeer at 320 G's.

"Ha you are gonna lose. Bakugan brawl! Fear Ripper stand!"

Subterra Fear Ripper at 320 G's.

"Ability card activate! Slash zero!"

Subterra Fear Ripper power increased to 400 G's.

"Ha! Gate card open!"

Now whole field turned to light.

Haos Falconeer power increased to 420 G's.

Now Falconeer pecked Fear Ripper and Fear Ripper was sent to doom dimension.

"No way! She sended Fear Ripper to doom dimension."

"Now it's my turn again. Bakugan brawl! Terrorclaw stand!"

Haos Terrorclaw is at 300 G's."

"You need better strategy! Bakugan brawl! Tuskor stand!"

Subterra Tuskor is at 310 G's.

"Ability card activate nose slap!"

Now Tuskor hitted Terrorclaw with his trunk and Terrorclaw turned to ball.

"No way! Well you are going to pay for that! Bakugan brawl! Falconeer stand!"

Haos Falconner at 320 G's. Subterra Tuskor is at 310 G's advantage Falconeer.

"Gate card open!"

Now whole field turned to desert.

Subterra Tuskor's power increased to 460 G's.

Now tuskor hitted Falconeer with his trunk and Falconeer turned to ball.

"You stupit little farmer! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Griffon stand!"

Haos Griffon at 280 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Tuskor stand!"

"You fell to my trap! Ability card activate! Venomous beast torrent!"

Now Griffon turned to ball and then there rolled another bakugan which was Terrorclaw.

"Gate card open! Character card!"

Terrorclaw's power doubbled to 600 G's.

Now Terrorclaw hitted Tuskor and Tuskor got sucked to doom dimension.

"You are going to pay for that! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Saurus stand!"

Subterra Saurus at 340 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Terrorclaw stand!"

"Gate card open!"

Now whole field turned to desert.

Saurus power increased to 410 G's.

Now Saurus tackled Terrorclaw and Terrorclaw turned to ball.

Now they were back at earth.

But before Applejack could speak anything she was gone.

.

.

"No way Applejack Masquerade sended one of his minions against you." Rarity said to her in lunch.

"That Masquerade is so annoying why don't he just battle himself instead of letting his minions do dirty work for him!" Pinkie yelled and now whole cafeteria was looking at her.

"Pinkie calm down don't you see now whole cafeteria is looking at us." Twilight said.

Now everybody started to eat their lunch again.

"I agree and disagree with Pinkie. As much as I'm annoyed with him not striking we should be more glad because we probably would lose to him like me and Rarity." Sunset said.

"As much as I hate to agree with sunset I agree." Twilight said.

"Yeah Pinkie let's be realistic we can't beat Masquerade." Rarity said.

"How do you think we can beat him if we don't believe that we can beat him." Pinkie said.

Now everybody went to classes.

.

.

.

.

Twilight and Sunset went to amusement park to see magic show because it has not been days since last Masquerade's minion battle.

"Look there it is." Twilight said and pointed her finger.

Now they saw as they turned flowers from something.

"Now we need two volunteers to our next trick anybody intrested?"

"Should we go Twilight?"

Twilight just nodded.

"Pick us!"

"You two come on here."

Now Twilight and Sunset walked to stage.

"We start with simple card trick pick a card any card." One of magigians said as he putted cards to table.

"I'll pick this one!"

Now Sunset looked at card and it was doom card.

"A doom card!"

"So that means Masquerade is behind this."

"You are right. Allow me to intruduce myself I'm Kenta and this is my brother Kenji. Sunset and Twilight right? Masquerade says you are the one to beat Sunset Shimmer."

"Hey that's not fair it's two against one." Twilight said.

"How about combination battle where odds are even."

"Risks might be high but we take the challenge!"

"Field open!"

"Doom card set!"

"Gate card set!"

"Bakugan brawl! Centipoint stand!"

Kenji enters battle with Centipoint who is at 360 G's.

"Wow that power-level is same as your Reaper Twilight."

"But it's not enough to beat me. Bakugan brawl! Mantris stand!"

Twilight enters battle with Darkus Mantris who is at 300 G's.

"Ability card activate marionette!"

Now Centipoint went to Sunset's card.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Robotallion stand!"

Kenta enters battle with pyrus Robotallion who is at 330 G's.

"Ability card activate Robotallion enforcement!"

Robotallion's power increased to 380 G's.

"Now it's my turn! Bakugan brawl! Gargonoid stand!"

Pyrus Gargonoid at 280 G's. Darkus Centipoint is at 360 G's advantage Centipoint.

"Gate card open!"

Now whole field went in to flames.

Gargonoid's power increased to 380 G's.

"You need more than that to beat me ability card activate pyrus versus darkus."

Now Gargonoid was going to hit Centipoint but then Centipoint started to binded Gargonoid.

"What is going on?"

Centipoint's power increased to 460 G's.

"Look Centipoint's power level is over the roof."

Now Centipoint binded Gargonoid until Gargonoid's eyes turned completly white and Gargonoid was sent to doom dimension.

"NO!"

"It's my turn again Bakugan brawl! Mantris stand!"

Twilight's darkus Mantris at 300 G's. Kenji's darkus Mantris at 350 G's advantage Kenji's darkus Mantris.

"In case of emergency I saved this card. Ability card activate slice cutter!"

Kenji's Mantris power decreased to 300 G's.

"It's not enough Twilight!"

"No it is enough be Sunset it will end to tie so nobody wins."

"Ability card activate twin machete!"

Now Mantris got huge claws.

Kenji's Mantris's power increased to 400 G's.

"You fell right to my trap! Gate card open level down! My level down gate card decreases Bakugan by 100 G's if it's power level is 400 or more so you just wasted your twin machete ability."

Kenji's Mantris power decreased to 300 G's.

Now both started to cut each other and then both of them returned to balls.

"I can't believe that she used level down comand card."

"Well she is at rank 40 now so what do you expect."

"It's my turn Kenji! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Stingslash stand!"

Twilight enters field with Darkus Stingslash who is at 330 G's.

"That's all you got? Bakugan brawl! Siege stand!"

Pyrus Siege at 350 G's.

"Sorry but your Stingslash will have nice trip to doom dimension. Ability card activate fire sword."

Siege's power increased to 450 G's.

"Oh no my gate card only boost 100 G's it's not enough."

Now gate card oppened.

Stingslash's power increased to 430 G's.

Now Siege hitted Stingslash and Stingslash was sent to doom dimension.

"No it can't be Stingslash come back!"

"You are going to pay for that! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Griffon stand!"

Pyrus griffon at 310 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Mantris stand!"

Darkus Mantris enters battle with 350 G's.

"I need whicked power boost! Gate card open!"

Now whole field went to flames.

Pyrus Griffon power increased to 340 G's.

"It's not enough Sunset!"

Now Mantris cutted Griffon and Griffon was sent to doom dimension.

"GRIFFON!"

"I'm going to make you pay for that gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Reaper stand!"

Darkus Reaper at 360 G's.

"It's now my turn. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Gargonoid stand!"

Pyrus Gargonoid at 340 G's.

"I'm going to intruduse your Reaper a very special bakugan! Bakugan brawl! Reaper stand!"

Kenji's Reaper at 370 G's. Twilight's Reaper at 360 G's.

"Brother why are you doing this. Can't you see that Masquerade is just using you?"

"I'm a soldier and in order to get ultimate power I must be partners with human and nobody can stand against me."

"You're fool!"

"Gate card open! Character card!"

Twilight's Reaper's power doubbled to 720 G's. Kenji's Reaper power doubbled to 740 G's.

"Now you will be sent to doom dimension brother."

"You leave me no other choice. Twilight?"

"Ability card activate Reaper of the chaos!"

Twilight's Reaper's power increased to 920 G's.

"You have last chance to surrender now!"

"In your dreams brother."

"This hurts more me than you!"

Now Twilight's Reaper hitted Kenji's Reaper with his scythe and Kenji's Reaper turned to ball.

"It's now my turn! Bakugan brawl! Leonidas stand!"

Pyrus Robotallion at 380 G's. Pyrus Leonidas at 340 G's. Advantage Robotallion.

"Gate card open!"

Now whole field went to flames.

Pyrus Leonidas power increased to 490 G's. Robotallion's power increased to 530 G's.

Before Robotallion could shoot at Leonidas.

"Ability card activate fire wall!"

Robotallion's power decreased to 480 G's.

Now Leonidas hitted Robotallion and Robotallion turned to ball.

"This can't be happening!"

"Well it's my turn. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Mantris stand!"

"You need more than that. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Leonidas stand!"

"Ability card activate Marionette!"

Now Mantris moved Leonidas to where Gargonoid is.

"Gate card open quarteck battle activate."

A/N I don't know that cards name very well please say this card's real name in reviews because it's going to appear many times in this series.

Now Kenji's Centipoint was sended and also Twilight's Mantris.

Centipoint's and Gargonoid's combined power is 700 G's. Leonidas and Mantris combined power level is 640 G's.

"Do something Sunset or I will be sent to doom dimension!"

"Ability card activate aplha gazer!"

Leonidas and Mantris combined power level is 840 G's.

Now Mantris cutted Centipoint and when Centipoint didn't notice Leonidas spitted ray of energy to Centipoint and Centipoint turned to ball. Then Mantris and Leonidas hitted Gargonoid together and Gargonoid turned to ball.

"This can't be happening we both have only one bakugan."

"Well this happens when you challenge the best. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Leonidas stand!"

Leonidas enters battle with 540 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Siege stand!"

Siege enters battle with 450 G's.

"Gate card open! Character card!"

Leonidas power doubbled to 1080 G's.

"Ability card activate backfire!"

Leonidas power decreased to 540 G's.

"Not enough Kenta!"

Now Leonidas spitted ray of energy to Gargonoid and Gargonoid turned to ball.

"Okay Sunset i'll finish Kenji. Bakugan bra..."

But then Sunset stopped Twiligh's hand from throwing her bakugan!

"I have suspicion that card that Mantris is in is Mantris's character card so you would lose bakugan to doom dimension. So let me take Mantris and then I use my backfire ability to make his gate card useless."

"Okay Sunset but remember that you will have to put Leonidas in line of fire."

"I Leonidas?"

"Never more."

"Bakugan brawl! Leonidas stand!"

Leonidas enters battle with 540 G's.

"Your Leonidas will have pleasent journey to doom dimension. Gate card open! Character card!"

Matris's power doubbled to 700 G's.

"I figuret that you would use Mantis's character card. Ability card activate backfire!"

Matris's power decreased to 350 G's.

"You are going down Mantris!"

Then Leonidas spitted ray of energy to Mantris and Mantris turned to ball.

Now they were back at the earth.

"It's over." They said and then pulled their robes and dissapeared and crowd clapped.

"We did it Sunset!"

"We sure did."

Now finaly I finsihed this HUGE chapter it took me days to make this. Also that first author note that you see at start was made days ago. Also I got fever yesterday and tomorow in my country is chrismas eve so tomorow I will not make a chapter. Also yeah it's not a joke that I got fever yesterday and now it's one day to chrismas eve and I still have fever my typical luck. And guest thanks for your review Applejack's partner will be Vulcan not sure about Rarity's and Rainbow's yet but Chapter which Rarity will have her partner is two chapters from this and in next one Pinkie will get her partner. And I hope this chapter was not boring because it only has six battles. Also why I decided to make all of those battles to one chapter is that it's better than I have to make six different chapters instead of this one. So please review, favorite and follow. And byt the way why I still have to think about Rarity's and Rainbow's partners is that I don't like new Vestroya bakugans as much as original season bakugans. But I know that I can't use any of the brawlers Bakugans because one chapter will be in this series Bakugan pony brawlers vs Bakugan battle brawlers. So that's it.

Viva out. 


	5. Chapter 5 So you wanna dazzle again

Chapter 5 is here. Now I don't have fever anymore and reason because I did not make this chapter yesterday is because I updated chapter 1 yesterday. So this is chapter where Pinkie gets her guardian Bakugan and Dazzlings battle against our pony brawlers. Also again review from guest and I have decided that Vulcan will be Applejack's Bakugan not sure about Rainbow dash's or Rarity's yet. Also I have to decide that will I listen guest's review for Rarity's Bakugan or not because in next chapter Applejack and Rarity will get their guardian bakugan. So let's get to this chapter

.

My already strange world changet one day when all these random cards started to raining down everywhere. We knew that these Bakugan crearures are living but we still play this like this is some kind of game. Over time we realised how dangerous these Bakugan creatures are.

My name is Sunset and together with my friends Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and not to mention mrs awesome herself Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Fluttershy. We are the Bakugan pony brawlers. Bakugan one goal two worlds.

What you gonna do?

When odds stack against you...

Backed against wall...

Gotta give your all

all

all

all

This is the final stand

all

all

all

all

The power is in your hand...

Two worlds colide on the inside...

You gotta fight for what's right before it's gone

gone

gone

This is Bakugan.

Bakugan pony brawlers presents: So you wanna dazzle again?

.

In streets there were three teenage women who used to be magic creatures of equestria. Those teenagers were Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. They had been homeless ever since battle of the bands. They had been earning recently by winning Bakugan battles and that's why they have Bakupods. But then sudenly bright light appeared and then there appeared blonde masked person.

"Who are you?" Sonata asked.

"My name is Masquerade and I asume that you are the dazzlings?"

"H-how did you know that?" Adagio asked.

"I have my sources and I know that you want revenge to rainbooms and I can give that revenge to you."

"How can we get revenge."

"Just play Bakugan against them and use these cards trust me you will not be disapointed."

Now they looked at cards.

.

.

Sunset and Twilight went to Pinkie's house to bake with her. They knocked now on her door and Pinkie oppened door.

"Cmoon let's go to kitchen."

"So what will we bake cakes?"

"Cookies, cakes, cupcakes you pick yourself."

"I think I'll just make cookies. I still don't know how to use my hands propely."

"Well let's start!"

Now they started to bake. Sunset and Pinkie decided to do cupcakes together while Twilight decided to do chocolate chip cookies. And when they were ready Pinkie's cupcakes were very good and Sunset's were ok and Twilight burned her cookies. Pinkie now took one of Twilight's cookies.

"It's good. He he he"

"Pinkie you don't have to lie to me I know that my cookies don't taste good."

Now Pinkie spitted Twilight's burned cookie. "Okay i'll be honest it's not really good cookie."

"Look what mess we made we have to clean this up."

"Humans they make so much mess right Reaper?"

"You are right Leonidas. In Vestroya some of us would get killed for just for making that kind of mess."

"Hey you are not helping by complaining."

Now Pinkie, Sunset and Twilight started to clean up the huge mess they had made. Mostly Twilight and Pinkie made that mess thought. But same time Pinkie cleaned her mess she found something in that dough. She then picked it up and it was aguos bakugan.

"Hey what's this?"

"It's a bakugan?"

"Pinkie I think you dropped your Bakugan to dough."

"No it can't be one of my Bakugan because it's outer shape looks different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well this Bakugan by it's outer shape doesn't look like Stinglash, Juggernoid, Siege, Limulus, Griffon or Robotallion."

"Or maybe that Bakugan is just too dirty because it's covered by dough."

"I'll clean this Bakugan then we'll see."

"Twilight did Pinkie plan this so she doesn't have to clean?"

"I don't know?"

Now they started to cleanup the mess they had made. And soon Pinkie came back.

"Look it's different and I checked my Bakugans all of them are there."

"You are right it doesn't look like any of those Bakugans you said you had."

Now doorbell ringed.

"Who could that be?"

Now all of our pony brawlers went to door. And when Pinkie openned door they found Dazzlings with launcher.

.

.

.

Bakugan pony brawlers will be right back.

And now back to Bakugan pony brawlers.

.

.

.

"We want our revenge right now!"

"Looks like party pooper hired other party poopers i'm ready to battle."

"So it's 3 against 3?"

Now Sunset, Pinkie and Twilight looked each other before nodding.

"Field open!"

"Doom card set!"

"I knew you were gonna pull that stunt."

"Gate card set!"

"Bakugan brawl! Terrorclaw stand!"

Aria enters battle with Darkus Terrorclaw which is at 320 G's.

"Let's put my new Bakugan to test! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!"

"Rain and sun combinet. Let aguos Elfin appear."

"It can talk!?"

Aguos Elfin is at 350 G's. Terorclaw is at 320 G's advantage Elfin.

"Oh yeah my Elfin is so strong!"

"Well hope you enjoyed your first meeting with Elfin because it's gonna be last! Gate card open!"

But just before gate card openned.

"Attribute change darkus!"

Darkus Elfin's power increased to 450 G's. Terrorclaw's power increased to 420 G's.

"How can it's power be increasing!"

"You're going down Terrorclaw!"

Now Elfin kicked Terrorclaw and Terrorclaw turned to ball.

"So you are Elfin we are gonna be besties."

Now Pinkie hugged her new Bakugan.

"Oh stop it."

"Now it's my turn! Bakugan brawl! Fear Ripper stand!"

Aguos Fear Ripper at 340 G's.

"So Sonata you sended your fear ripper well hope that fear ripper enjoy's loss. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Laserman stand!"

Darkus Laserman at 350 G's.

"Ability card activate leap sting!"

Now Laserman moved it's upperbody and started to shoot Fear Rippper and then Fear Ripper turned to ball.

"Sonata you are as useless as Aria!"

"How is that I have the strongest Bakugan!"

"Could you two shut up!"

"Wow Dazzlings fight so much."

"You are right."

"If you are whining bitch Sonata then be! But now is my turn. Bakugan brawl! Ravenoid stand!"

Haos Ravenoid at 310 G's.

"Gate card open!"

Now whole field turned to purple.

Laserman's power increased to 450 G's.

"That's it all you got Twilight! Ability card activate spark out!"

Now field turned to normal and card seemed to lose it's power.

Laserman's power decreased to 350 G's. Ravenoid's power increased to 360 G's.

"What card was that?"

"Spark out card nullfills your gate card and adds 50 G's to my bakugan."

Now Ravenoid started to peck Laserman and Laserman was sent to doom dimension.

"LASERMAN!"

Now Adagio looked quite satisfied.

"Laserman was one of my strongest Bakugan. I went to park and only used Laserman to get it on that power level."

Now Adagio's put evil grin on her face.

"Well i'm going to give that revege to you. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Warius stand!"

Sunset enters with pyrus Warius at 300 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Centipoid stand!"

Darkus Centipoid is at 350 G's.

"Gate card open! Character card"

Pyrus Warius power doubbled to 600 G's.

"Ability card activate grand down!"

Pyrus Warius power decreased to 300 G's.

"I had backup plan you know Aria. Ability card activate ring of fire."

Centipoid's power decreased to 300 G's.

"You know I thought I saved this card for later but I want to see your Warius in doom dimension. Ability card activate Spiced assault."

Warius power decreased to 200G's. Centipoid's power increased to 400 G's.

Now Centipoid bited Warius and Warius went to doom dimension.

Now Sunset looked Aria with death stare. And Aria just bursted to laugh.

"Nobody will send Sunset's Bakugan to doom dimension! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Juggernoid stand!"

There appeared shell and then whole turtle appeared from shell.

Aguos Juggernoid at 330 G's.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Terrorclaw stand!"

Aguos Terrorclaw is at 320 G's.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Fear Ripper stand!"

Darkus Fear Ripper is at 320 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Juggernoid stand!"

Haos Juggernoid is at 310 G's. Aguos Juggernoid is at 330 G's advantage Aguos Juggernoid.

Ability card activate! Rapid haos! Cmoon Robotallion do some damage!"

Robotallion's and Juggernoid's power is at 650 G's.

"Gate card open!"

Now whole field turned to water.

Juggernoid's power increased to 630 G's.

"Ability card activate! Death tornado!"

Juggernoid's power increased to 730 G's.

"I'll make sure you wont win this battle! Ability card activate! Robotallion enforcement!"

Robotallion's and Juggernoid's power increased to 700 G's.

"You are still behind."

Now Robotallion and Haos Juggernoid went to Juggernoid's tornado and turned to ball.

"You defeaded my Juggernoid and Robotallion!"

This Pinkie Pie is not that bad brawler after all. Elfin thought.

"Bakugan brawl! Serpenoid stand!"

Pyrus Serpenoid is at 320 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Fear Ripper stand! Ability card activate! Slash zero!"

Darkus Fear Ripper's power increased to 410 G's.

"Gate card open Level down!"

Fear Ripper's power decreased to 310 G's.

Now Pyrus Serpenoid started to bind Fear Ripper and Fear Ripper turned to ball.

"Damm! You won my Fear Ripper!"

"Well because you are out of Abilities."

"Now i'm going to show my best bakugan! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Sirenoid stand!"

Aguos Sirenoid is at 370 g's. Darkus Fear Ripper is at 320 G's. Advantage Fear Ripper.

"Gate card open Quartek battle!"

Fear Ripper's and Siege's combined power is at 650 G's. Darkus Centipoid's and Sirenoid's combined power is 720 G's.

"Ability card activate slash zero!"

Fear Ripper's and Siege's power increased to 730 G's.  
"Ability card activate final neptune!"

Darkus Centipoid's and Sirenoid's combined increased to 920 G's. Fear Ripper's and Siege's power decreased to 650 G's.

Now Sirenoid's hitted Fear Ripper with her harp and Centipoid bited Siege and Siege and Fear Ripper were sent to doom dimension.

"Siege!"

"Fear Ripper!"

Sonata and Aria got evil grin to their face.

"Can you see their face it's like world is ending to them just because one of their Bakugans went to doom dimension."

"Yeah it was priceless."

"Well you are going to pay for that gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Reaper stand!"

Darkus Reaper is at 360 G's.

"Your Darkus Reaper is going down right sonata?"

"Right. Bakugan brawl! Sirenoid stand!"

Aguos Sirenoid is at 370 G's.

"Gate card open! Quartek battle!"

"Good to see you again Reaper."

"You too Leonidas."

Aguos Sirenoid and Haos Ravenoid's combinet power is 680 G's. Leonidas's and Reaper's combined power is 700 G's.

"Ability card activate forcement wave."

Sirenoid's and Ravenoid's power increased to 780 G's.

"And i'm gonna finish you with this ability. Ability card activate! Dive mirage."

Now Terrorclaw joined battle.

Sirenoid's, Ravenoid's and Terrorclaw's combined power is 1100 G's.

"I know what we have to do Twilight. Ability card activate. Darkus and Pyrus triangle."

Leonidas's and Reaper's power increased to 900 G's.

"Ability card activate Reaper of the chaos."

Combined power 1000 G's.

"And for final. Ability card activate alpha gazer."

Combined power 1200 G's.

"Oh no."

"We're in trouble."

"Sirenoid you are going down right Reaper."

"I agree Leonidas."

Now Leonidas spitted ray of energy to Terrorclaw and Ravenoid and Reaper hitted Sirenoid with his scythe and all three of them turned to ball.

"And Aria don't think you are safe. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Elfin stand!"

"Sun and Rain combined I'm aguos Elfin. You can surrender now if you want to."

"No way i'm gonna surender to you. Bakugan brawl! Centipoint stand!"

Darkus Centipoint is at 350 G's Elfin is also at 350 G's.

"I'm gonna finish you. Come on elfin do your trick change attribute to ventus."

"Attribute change Ventus. Sun and Wind combined."

"Gate card open!"

Now there were tornadoes everywhere.

Ventus Elfin's power boosted to 650 G's.

"And now to play my ability wing mercury."

Elfin's power increased to 850 G's.  
"You are going down Centipoint!"

Now Elfin kicked Centipoint and Centipoint went back to ball.

"Should just used that comand card and bring Terrorclaw and Fear Ripper back."

Now they were back at earth.

"So Dazzlings do you learn your lesson and not be meanies?"

"We just wanted revenge for what you did."

"What did we do to you that you wanted so much of revenge?"

"I don't know like because you won us at battle of the bands we became homeless."

"Did you become homeless."

"Yes we did. That Masquerade said that if we defeated you we would get our revenge and if defeating you didn't make you pathetic enough he would make up that somehow."

"Well if you are homeless you can stay in my house."

Now Dazzlings looked at each other and whispered something.

"We apprecitate the offer but no. Since Bakugans came we can battle for money soon we have enough for to buy a house."

"And sorry for using these."

They now dropped their launchers to ground.

"Also if that masked guy comes around we'll inform to you."

"Bye bye."

Now Dazzlings left.

"Maybe we were bit harsh on them after battle of the bands?"

"Maybe but we should now get started to clean that mess up."

And then they started to clean.

So this is end of this chapter and this author note is written day after that first author note so it took me extra day because yesterday I saw star wars rogue one movie and well I didn't have time to finish this chapter because of that. Also I still have coupple days to think that should I give Rarity Nemus or some else Bakugan because problem with new vestroya bakugans are that their abilities are so overpowered. And Elfin was perfect choice for Pinkie other good choices would be preyas or Harpus but for this series I'm not gonna use season 1 battle brawlers partner bakugans. Also inspiration for this story came when I searched for photos of Harpus and saw photo of equestria girls Pinkie standing alongside of Elfin then I have started to plane this series. And next chapter cannot come tomorow because my feminist mother tries to make me use less my laptop so it might take 2 or 3 days before I can make it.

Viva out. 


	6. Chapter 6 sibling rivarly

Sorry that it took so much I kinda got distracted. This is chapter where Rarity and Applejack gets their guardian bakugans. And I'm not 100 % sure that can Vulcan talk but could he talk or not he will talk in this fanfiction. And this is that kind of story where you get point of views for each person so hope you like it.

My already strange world changet one day when all these cards started raining down everywhere. We knew that these bakugan creatures are living creatures but we still play this like this is some kind of game. Over time we realised how dangerous these bakugan creatures are.

My name is Sunset and together with my friends Rarity, Pinkie pie, Applejack, and not to mention mrs awesome herself Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Fluttershy. We are the Bakugan pony brawlers. Bakugan one goal two worlds.

What you gonna do...

When odds stand against you...

Backed against the wall...

Gotta give your all

all

all

all

This is the final stand

all

all

all

all

The power is in your hand...

Two worlds collide on the inside...

You gotta fight for what's right before it's gone

gone

gone

this is bakugan.

.  
.

Bakugan pony brawlers present's. Sibling rivarly.

Applebloom's pov.

I went to crusaders club house. Before we knew about bakugan we were trying to find what we were destined to do. Well ever since we found bakugans it's been more like bakugan club. I decided to run to club house because my subterra El condor spoke. I oppened door of our club house Sweetie belle and scootaloo were there.

"You were cheating scootaloo!"

"You can't just admit defeat I just used my air battle ability."

"HEY GIRLS!"

"What Applebloom?"

"My El Condor spoke it spoke!"

"Really?"

Were my friends doupting me? Well of course since we have had race who get's first talking bakugan so of course they are doupting me.

"Cmoon El condor say something."

I now picked up El Condor and showed it to them. Then El condor's ball oppened.

"I'm El condor pleasure to meet you."

Now Sweetie belle and Scootaloo gasped. It was priceless to see their face. Now They went closer to see my El Condor.

"You are so lucky Applebloom. My Ravenoid has not said word."

"Same here. My Saurus has not said word as well."

"Well how about battle Applebloom. I'm pretty sure that you would lose like sweetie belle."

I saw that Sweetie belle got annoyed after Scootaloo said that she lost to her.

"Sure."

"Field open!"

Now attribute triangle appeared.

Which gate card should I use. Scootaloo can be offensive so maybe triple battle? No I'll just throw card which increases subterra by 100G's.

"Gate card set!"

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Falconeer stand!"

Ventus Falconeer is at 300G's.

She threw her Falconeer on her own card. Well I can beat this. But I can't beat her by going to her card it's too risky because it might not be card which just increases ventus. So I just throw my own card.

"Bakugan brawl! Rattleloid stand!"

Subterra Rattleloid is at 260 G's.

"Well Applebloom your Rattleloid is going down! Bakugan brawl! Gargonoid stand!"

Ventus Gargonoid is at 320 G's.

Damm that gate card is level down card so I can't beat Gargonoid but I can make sure that I will beat gargonoid next time.

"Ability card activate poison fang!"

Then my Rattleloid bites Gargonoid but after Rattleloid bites. Gargonoid hits Rattleloid and Rattleloid turns to ball.

"Ha you lost."

I felt little anger from taunt but I quickly went back to calm. I had to think should I go to Scootaloo's Falconeer's card or to my own. I decided to go to my own card because if Scootaloo was stupit enough she would go there with her Gargonoid.

"Bakugan brawl! Hynoid stand!"

Subterra Hynoid is at 300 G's

"Ha you fell to my trap. Bakugan brawl! Ravenoid stand!"

Ventus Ravenoid is at 340 G's.

"Ha gate card open!"

Hynoid's power increased to 400 G's.

"Ability card activate tornado pandenium!"

Hynoid's power decreased to 300 G's.

Now Ravenoid pecked Hynoid and Hynoid turned to ball.

I was supprised that scootaloo's move it was quite smart. I can't risk El condor by attacking Falconeer. So I have to throw another gate card and get El Condor to there.

"Bakugan brawl! El Condor stand!"

Subterra El Condor is at 350 G's.

"So this is your special El Condor well you are going down! Ability card activate jump over!"

Now Falconeer moved to card where El Condor is.

"Well that was reckless move Scootaloo!"

"Gate card open!"

El Condor's power increased to 390 G's.

"You are going down Falconeer."

And then I saw as laser's came out of my El condor's eyes and Falconeer turned to ball.

"Well you will go still down! Bakugan brawl! Gargonoid stand!"

Ventus Gargonoid is at 320 G's.

Unless that gate card is doubble battle or triple battle I can beat that Gargonoid.

"Bakugan brawl! El condor stand!"

Subterra El Condor is at 350 G's. Gargonoid is at 320 G's. Advantage El condor.

"Applebloom I thought you could be better than that. Gate card open Doubble battle!"

Ravenoid's and Gargonoid's combined power is 660 G's.

"Is that all you got Scootaloo because I still have one trick on my sleeve. Ability card activate Dragoon."

El Condor's power increased to 690 G's.

Now El Condor shot two lasers out of it's eyes and Gargonoid and Ravenoid turned to ball.

"H-how."

And now I saw as battlefield was gone and I was back at crusaders club house.

"So who won?"

"I did Sweetie Bell."

"Maybe we should start now looking what we are good at."

"Yeah we should."

Then we started to say things we haven't done yet and then we started to say options what we should do. Baking turned to disaster how Granny Smith is gonna react then we tried skooting and I and Sweetie Belle failed all the time. And well then we just played bakugan in park. And while I was in park I saw in forrest something or more like somebody. I started to walk towards there and saw maked blonde on top of a tree. I heard from Applejack that this is guy named Masquerade who steals other people's Bakugans and sended his minions even against Applejack. I wanted to revenge for Applejack and everybody else.

"Hey you little masked blond!"

Now Masquerade started to look at me. I felt little nerveous.

"Strange because I have been expecting you."

"Huh."

"Never mind. Allow me to guess you wanna battle against me."

Okay Applebloom this is moment you been waiting for don't screw this.

"I-I want to battle!"

"Fine."

"Field open!"

.

.

Bakugan battle will continue after these messages.

.

Now back to bakugan battle.

.

.  
.

"Doom card set!"

Oh no he is using doom card bu-but I can probably beat him.

"Gate card set!"

"Your turn."

Okay. I can throw another gate card what bakugan did he use oh it was Reaper. I'll just send my Tuskor and beat him.

"Bakugan brawl! Tuskor stand!"

Subterra Tuskor is at 320 G's.

"Ha that's all you got! Bakugan brawl! Laserman stand!"

Darkus Laserman is at 350 G's.

"Ability card activate! Leap sting!"

Now I saw as Laserman moved it's upper body and then it started to shoot my Tuskor and then I saw as something sucked my Tuskor. I felt bitter and bad. I looked and Masquerade and saw smirk under his mask I had feeling that he was going to do more than send all my Bakugans to I think Applejack said that where Tuskor went was doom dimension. I can't escape I'm trapped. I can throw gate card and send my Rattleloid there.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Rattleloid stand!"

Subterra Rattleloid is at 260 G's.

"I thought better of you Applebloom. 260 G-powered Rattleloid really? Well your Rattleloid is gonna get nice trip to doom dimension! Bakugan brawl! Centipoint stand!"

Darkus Centipoint is at 350 G's.

Another 350 G's bakugan well my gate card will boost Rattleloid with 150 G's and then I'll use my poison fang ability.

"Gate card open!"

Now I saw as whole field turned to desert.

Rattleloid's power increased to 410 G's.

"And to finish this battle ability card activate! Poison fang!"

Now I watched as my Rattleloid bit Centipoint.

Centipoint's power decreased to 300 G's.

"Ha that's all you got. Ability card activate spiced assault!"

Centipoint's power increased to 400 G's. Rattleloid's power decreased to 310 G's.

Oh no. Rattleloid this can't be possible. Now Centipoint started to bind Rattleloid which was quite funny because Rattleloid is snake as well. Until Rattleloid's eyes turned to completly white and was sucked to doom dimension.

"Rattleloid!"

"You are up to one bakugan!"

I-I can't risk El Condor. But I can beat Laserman I just know it.

"Bakugan brawl! El condor stand!"

Subterra El Condor is at 350 G's.

Now I looked as they fought. I decided to save my dragoon ability card just in case he has good gate card. And I saw that gate card oppened and it was level down card so it will end up in tie. I decided to save my dragoon card to next battle. Now both El Condor and Laserman went back to us.

"Interesting your El Condor seems strong. But your El Condor will go to Doom dimension! Bakugan brawl! Centipoint stand!"

Darkus Centipoint is at 350 G's.

That card will increase subterra by 50 G's and Rattleloid's poison fang ability still does it's thing.

"Bakugan brawl! El Condor stand!"

Subterra El Condor is at 350 G's.

"Gate card open!"

El Condor's power increased to 400 G's.

"Ability card activate dimension four."

El Condor's power decreased to 350 G's.

But then I saw that Centipoint was sturgling. Then I decided to check my bakupod.

Centipoint's power decreased by 10 G's. Centipoint's power decreased by 10 G's. Centipoint's power decreased by 10 G's. Centipoint's power is at 320 G's.

"Poison fang" I heard him quitelty say.

Now I saw as my El Condor's shot lasers out of it's eyes and Centipoint went back to ball.

"You are going down Masquerade" My El Condor said and Masquerade's face was little suprised and now El Condor turned to ball.

"So your El Condor can talk. Maybe you are good enough."

Good enough to what? I thought.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Laserman stand!"

"Bakugan brawl! El Condor stand!"

Subterra El Condor is at 350 G's. Darkus Laserman is at 350 G's. Power's even.

"Gate card open! Character card!"

Laserman's power increased to 700 G's.

Laserman was just about to send my El Condor to doom dimension but I was quick enough to.

"Ability card activate dragoon!"

El Condor's power increased to 1050 G's.

"That much power."

"Yeah El Condor you can do it"

Now El Condor shot lasers out of it's eyes and Laserman turned to ball.

"Nobody has not made this far against me. I think you are good enough. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Reaper stand!"

Darkus Reaper is at 370 G's.

"El Condor I-i can't win."

"Applebloom you must now be strong send me there."

"El Condor I can't send you there you will be sent to doom dimension."

I now started to cry.

"Crying that you can't win? You do realise that you have no choice."

"I'm sorry El Condor. Bakugan brawl!"

El Condor enters battle with 350 G's.

"Applebloom look down."

I didn't know why he wanted me to look down but then I looked down and saw some dragon like creature in some kind of orb and that's last thing that I remembered from that battle.

I woke up still at forrest. I looked at sky it looked like it was close to sunset. Then I felt different. I felt that I wanrted to destroy every bakugan. I also saw on the ground doom card and launcher and picked up them. Soon my bakupod got message that I have to win Rarity and my big sister Applejack and that I should go to near my family's barn to meet there my teamate. So I went there. When I arrived there I saw Sweetie Belle with same launcher that I have so she must be my teamate.

"Rarity and Applejack are inside the house cmoon let's go Applebloom."

We oppened the door. And started to look them at my house and they were in Applejack's room because I heard noises in there. We oppened the door and they were there. They probably saw launcher because they looked kinda shocked.

"We want to battle now!"

"Sweetie Belle yo-you are working for Ma-masquearade."

"You too Applebloom."

"We just want to battle okay!"

Rarity almost bursted to tears and Applejack looked angry.

"Fine."

"Field open!"

.

.

.  
Sweetie Belle's pov from previos events.

.

.

.

I went to club house. Scootaloo was there already.

"Hey you seen Applebloom."

"She texted that she will come here soon."

"Well how about battle before she comes."

Battle well that could kill some time even thought time doesn't move there.

"Sure."

"Field open!"

"Gate card set!"

Bakugan brawl! Monarus stand!"

Ventus Monarus is at 330 G's.

So she pulled her strong card already.

"Bakugan brawl! Juggernoid stand!"

Haos Juggernoid is at 310 G's.

"Afraid? Bakugan brawl! El Condor stand!"

Ventus El Condor is at 320 G's.

"Gate card open character card!"

Juggernoid's power increased to 620 G's.

"That's all you got. Ability card activate! Solar plexus."

Juggernoid's power decreased by 310 G's plus 50 G's.

"Solar plexus is an ability card that will make your gate card useless and decreases your power by 50 G's."

Now El Condor shot lasers from it's eyes and Juggernoid turned to ball.

Damm that was smart move.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! El Condor stand!"

Haos El Condor is at 280 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! El Condor stand!"

Ventus El Condor is at 320 G's.

"Gate card open!"

Now I saw as whole field turned to bright light.

Sweetie belle's El Condor's power increased to 380 G's.

"Ha Ability card activate hot blast!"

Sweetie Belle's El Condor's power decreased to 280 G's.

"That's all you got Scootaloo. I'm going to use same weapon as you. Ability card activate hot blast!"

Scootaloo's El Condor's power decreased to 250 G's.

Now my El Condor shot laser's to Scootaloo's El Condor and her El Condor turned to ball.

"Bakugan brawl! El Condor stand!"

Haos El Condor is at 280 G's. Monarus is at 330 G's.

I just did so big mistake. I can't win this and Monarus won already and El Condor turned to ball turned to ball.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Monarus stand!"

Ventus Monarus is at 330 G's.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Saurus stand!"

Haos Saurus is at 320 G's.

"And to finish you. Ability card activate air battle."

Now I saw as Monarus started to fly circles around my Saurus's gate card.

"Well this is easy. Gate card open!"

But my gate card did not open. And Monarus Defeated my Saurus and I lost this battle.

Now we were back at club house. Scootaloo clearly cheated because how else my gate card wouldn't open.

"You were cheating scootaloo."

"You can't just admit defeat I just used my air battle ability."

"Hey girls!"

Applebloom came now in.

"What Applebloom."

"My El Condor spoke it spoke!"

No way her El Condor can talk it's not just posible. So I said what the best thing to say.

"Really."

Maybe it wasn't best choice because Applebloom looked little hurt.

"Cmoon El Condor say something"

Now her El Condor oppened.

"I'm El Condor pleasure to meet you."

Her El Condor talks damm of course she was first to get talking bakugan.

"You are so lucky. My Ravenoid has not said word."

"Same here. My Saurus has not said word as well." As much as I hated to admit that but it was true.

"Well how about battle Applebloom? I'm pretty sure that you would lose like Sweetie Belle."

How DARED she mention my embarrasing loss. I saw Applebloom looked like she was holding her laughter.

"Sure."

"Field open!"

And instantly after that they were back.

"So who won."

"I did Sweetie Belle."

Yeah Applebloom you showed her.

"Maybe we should start now looking what we are good at."

"Yeah we should."

Then we started to do things we haven't done yet. Baking went completly wrong hope Granny Smith doesn't react too bad to mess we made. Then we tried skooting and I got bruises from it. And then we didn't have any ideas what we could do so we just went to park and played bakugan.

"4 battles won let's see what's my rank. What it's still at 385! Ugh these kids arent any match."

We had been there for while so I was going to meet at fountain where Scootaloo and Applebloom should be. But I only saw Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo have you seen Applebloom?"

"No I thought you should know where she is."

"Well she'll probably come soon."

So I decided to take my phone and killed some time with it but it had been 20 minutes and she still is gone.

"Scootaloo i'm worried i'll go look for her."

"I'm going with you."

"No we will seperate and if you find her call me if I find her i'll call you okay?"

"Fine."

I started to look for her. Asked people in the park that have they seen her and answer was no almost every time. Some of them said that she had beaten them in bakugan around 40 minutes ago. Not looking very promising. Then I went to forrest and saw her laying on ground and near her I saw masked person. He looked like what Rarity descrived as creep Masquerade who stole her bakugans. So that means he is behing why Applebloom is laying on the ground.

"What have you done to her?"

"Want to know? I'll tell you if you beat me."

"Fine."

"Field open!"

"Doom card set!"

Doom card what could that be I haven't heard Rarity talking about it.

"Gate card set!"

"Bakugan brawl! Centipoint stand!"

Darkus Centipoint is at 350 G's.

Whoa that's powerful. That Centipoint is at it's own card so I have to have strategy. I can go to his card with my Saurus or Juggernoid and use rapid haos card and get another bakugan but if I lost I would lose two bakugans which would lead to lose. I can throw another gate card and put my bakugan to there It's best chance.

"Gate card set!"

"Bakugan brawl! Juggernoid stand!"

Haos Juggernoid is at 310 G's.

"Bakugan brawl. Laserman stand!"

Darkus Laserman is at 350 G's.

"Gate card open!"

Juggernoid's power increased to 410 G's.

"Ability card activate spiced slayer."

Juggernoid's power decreased to 310 G's. Laserman's power increased to 450 G's.

"Ability card activate rapid haos!"

Now my El Condor went to game.

EL Condor's and Juggernoid's combined power is 590 G's. Laserman is at 450 G's.

I saw as my El Condor shot Laserman and his Laserman turned to ball.

"It's your turn."

"Bakugan brawl! El Condor stand!"

Haos El Condor is at 280 G's. Centipoint is at 350 G's.

"Ability card activate hot blast!"

Centipoint's power decreased to 250 G's.

"Gate card open!"

Centipoints power increased to 400 G's.

Now I saw as Centipoint bitted my El Condor I expected it to come to back at me but it got sucked to somewhere.

"Where did it go."

"To doom dimension!"

Doom dimension? What place is that. I have to ask Rarity after this battle.

"Bakugan brawl! Centipoint stand!"

Darkus Centipoint is at 350 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Saurus stand!"

Haos Saurus is at 320 G's.

"Gate card open!"

Saurus's power increased to 370 G's.

"Ability card activate! Spiced assault!"

Centipoint's power increased to 450 G's. Saurus's power decreased to 270 G's.

"Ability card activate shade ability!"

Saurus's power increased to 370 G's. Centipoints power decreased to 350 G's.

Saurus tackled Centipoint and Centipoint turned to ball.

"Look down."

What did he say look down. Well if I would look down what bad would happen. I looked down and saw dragon in orb. That was last thing I remembered from that battle.

I woke up in forrest it was almost sunset. I looked around and Applebloom was still laying down. But I felt different too. I felt like I wanted to destroy or send to doom dimension every bakugan I could. I looked down and saw card that looked like card Masquerade dropped to ground at start of the game. There was also launcher that looked like launcher that Masquerade had. I felt tempted to take doom card and launcher so I picked then up. Then my bakupod started to ring. It was from Masquerade. It read challenge your sister and Applejack go to sweet apple acress and wait at barn until your teamate comes. Normaly I wouln't do this but I felt like I wanted to do this so I did as it said. When I reached sweet apple acress I heard Granny Smith complaining about mess we made and I looked at window and saw Applejack and Rarity at same room. I went to barn and waited and waited. Then I saw Applebloom coming. Normaly I would thought that she would just came home but I saw that she had almost identical launcher so that meant she was my teamate.

"Rarity and Applejack are inside the house cmoon let's go."

We went there and started to look where they would be. Applebloom said that she heard noises in Applejack's room so we went there. After we oppened door. They looked shocked.

"We want to battle now!"

"Sweetie Belle yo-you are working for Ma-masquearade."

"You too Applebloom?"

"We just want to battle okay."

My sis looked like she was going to burst in tears normaly I would hate to see her look like that but I wasn't feeling normal. And Applejack looked angry.

"Fine."

"Field open!"

.

.  
Rarity's pov from events before.

.

.

"Rarity i'm going to the club!"

She always goes to that club always. Well at least I can start making dresses. I started to make dresses. Where did I put that purple yarn. I started to look for that until I found something on the ground which looked like bakugan. I picked it up and to my suprise it oppened.

"Where am I?"

"In my boutique."

"So not in Vestroya."

"Vestroya is that where you come from?"

"Yes Vestroya was my home. By the way what planet is this?"

"Planet earth."

"So what's your name?"

"It's Mega Nemus but you can just call me Nemus"

"Well Nemus do you want to be my partner in bakugan battles."

"Well it's not like I have any other choice."

Yes he agreed now I have to tell everybody about this new find in online. I went to my computer and to my suprise only Applejack was there. Well she is first to hear my amazing news.

"Applejack you wouln't believe what happened! I just found a talking bakugan!"

"You too?"

Applejack has talking bakugan also? Well that's good thing now all of us have talking bakugan expect Fluttershy who doesn't play bakugan or if you can for now count Rainbow Dash as our member.

"Yeah I have talking bakugan."

"Well show it."

Well I should known this that she wants proof. So I picked up ball of Nemus and putted it in front of webcam. And my Nemus realised what I was doing and oppened.

"I'm Nemus pleasure to meet you."

"Okay Rarity I believe you how about battle so could you come to my house?"

She wants to battle me. That's fine.

"Sure. I'll be there in an hour."

"Good."

Now I started to make my dress little and went to Apple farm. When I arrived I saw huge mess in kitchen how dirty is here. I went to Applejack's room. She was there holding already her field card.

"So Applejack what's your talking bakugan?"

"You are going to see that in battle. Cmoon let's start!"

"Field open!"

"Gate card set!"

"AJ i'll let you start."

"Fine by me! Bakugan brawl! Manion stand!"

Subterra Manion is at 300 G's.

So she threw her manion and of course on her own gate card. I could throw one of my own bakugans to there but that would probably be more like suicide. I could also use Nemus but I even don't know his G-power but I found in my deck ability for him. It was Raven Lore it will transfer 100 G's from opponent to Nemus. It would be useful now but I have to save it. So I decided to put my Monarus to my chracter card.

"Bakugan brawl! Monarus stand!"

Haos Monarus is at 290 G's.

"Well let's get this started! Bakugan brawl! Fear Ripper stand!"

Fear Ripper enters with 320 G's.

"Ability card activate slash zero!"

Fear Ripper's power increased to 400 G's.

"Gate card open!"

Monarus's' power increased to 580 G's

I looked as Applekack started to look at her deck desperetly trying to find card that can counter my move but she didn't and Fear Ripper turned to ball.

"You are reckless Applejack. You should not think only about power think about strategy."

"I don't need tip from you thank you. But now it's your turn and my Manion is waiting for you."

I could throw my Hynoid to there no too risky. So I decided to do another strategy.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Monarus stand!"

Monarus's power level is 290 G's.

"Well now is time to intruduce my talking bakugan to you! Bakugan brawl! Vulcan stand!"

Now I saw her talking bakugan and damm it was big. It looked like my tiny Monarus didn't have chance so I checked my bakupod.

Subterra premo vulcan is at 400 G's a strong opponent.

400 G's. Oh no! My gate card boost's only by 100 G's. And where hell did she get that powerful bakugan.

"Gate card open!"

Monarus's power increased by 100 G's.

I knew it wasn't enough. Now I saw as Vulcan punched Monarus once and Monarus turned to ball.

"You haven't face true opponent yet human." Her Vulcan speaked.

"Your turn."

"Bakugan brawl! Hynoid stand!"

Haos Hynoid is at 300 G's. Subterra Manion is at 300 G's.

"You're going down! Gate card open!"

Manion's power increased to 350 G's.

"Your Manion is going down! Ability card activate! Rapid Haos!"

Now my Nemus joined the battle.

"I will assist you Hynoid."

"Well I was prepared for this. Ability card activate! Copycat."

Now I saw as her Vulcan joined battle as well not looking good for me.

Vulcan's and Manion's combinet power is 800. Nemus's and Hynoid's combinet power is 650 G's.

I have to do something. Oh wait Raven Lore ability I use that and win.

"Ability card activate Raven Lore!"

Vulcan's and Manion's power decreased to 700 G's. Nemus's and Hynoid's power increased to 750 G's.

"I had planned that you'd had strong ability card. Ability card activate Pyrus Durance!"

Vulcan's and Manion's power increased to 800 G's. Nemus's and Hynoid's power decreased to 650 G's.

Now her Vulcan punched my Nemus and her Manion tackled my Hynoid and bot turned to ball. And now I was back at her room.

"Rarity you pulled pretty good fight but you were not enough strong to beat me yet."

"Well It's because I lost my strongest bakugans to Masquerade."

"Well if your Juggernoid was your "Strong" Bakugan your Nemus is way stronger than that."

"It's because I got Nemus today."

"Same here with Vulcan. Soon I'll be in top 50."

Now we started to talk about stuff. Such topics as Rainbow Dash, Bakugans and that how much Applejack hates fancy outfits. We didn't see how quickly time went by because it was almost sunset. Then Applejack's door oppened and I saw quite angry looking Sweetie Belle and Applebloom but to my horror they were wearing launchers that Masquerade and his minions used. So that means they are working for him. How could Sweetie Belle betray us.

"We want to battle now!"

I tried to hold my tears. I tried to speak but no words came. I tried again and succeeded.

"Sweetie Belle yo-you are working for Ma-masquerade."

"You too Applebloom?" Applejack said in angry tone.

"We just want to battle okay."

I couln't say anything. It hurt me so much how Sweetie Belle could just betray me like that. But Applejack said it very quickly what she had to say and that was only one word.

"Fine."

"Field open!"

.

.  
Applejack's pov.

.

.

I got Vulcan when I was picking Apples and in one of the baskets I saw Vulcan. I went to chat room to present my wondeful news but nobody was there at the time and very soon Rarity. She said that she had talking bakugan. I was suprised by that news because I just found talking bakugan. Then she showed me her Nemus. I didn't show my Vulcan because I got an idea. I sugested battle and she agreed. In around one hour she was here. We battled and I won. Then we talked about all kinds of stuff such as bakugans, Rainbow Dash and how much I hate fancy outfits. Then door oppened and I saw Applebloom and Sweetie Belle looking with Launchers that Masquerade and his minions weared. I was furios. How could they betray us like that.

"We want to battle now!"

Rarity looked now that she was about to burst into tears.

"Sweetie Belle yo-you are working for Ma-masquerade."

"You too Applebloom."

Honestly it was dumb question because it was obvious that they were working for. I hoped that this was just prank that they wanted us to think they betrayed us. But unfortunaltly that wasn't the case.

"We just want to battle okay."

I had to accept it. Rarity looked like she couldn't say a word so I decided to say that word.

"Fine."

"Field open!"

"Doom card set!"

"Gate card set!"

"My turn!" Applebloom said. "Bakugan brawl! Hynoid stand!"

Subterra Hynoid is at 300 G's.

Okay her first move is her hynoid. So I decided to go to my own card.

"Bakugan brawl! Fear Ripper stand!"

Subterra Fear Ripper is at 320 G's.

Now I saw Sweetie Belle and Applebloom whispering to each others. Then I saw that Applebloom putted evil smile on her face. Now I just waited Sweetie Belle to do her move.

"Bakugan brawl! Mantris stand!"

Haos Mantris is at 280 G's

She went to my card with Mantris which means she is gonna use. Sling Blazer.

"Ability card activate! Sling Blazer!"

Now her Mantris took my Fear Ripper and moved it to Hynoids card. And that card oppened and it was character card and easily said I lost. Fear Ripper went to doom dimenision and I got furios.

Rarity then just threw her bakugan she didn't say a word like she lost ability to speak. Her Hynoid went battle against Mantris and since card was mine which means it would increase subterra by 100 g's Hynoid won because it had 20 more g's. Sweetie Belle looked very angry but there was something odd about them too. They weren't their normal selves.

"Bakugan brawl! Wormquake stand!"

Subterra Wormquake is at 330 G's.

It also looked like Applebloom brought her strongest bakugans. She went to Rarity's card so I should let Rarity do this.

"Rarity you take Applebloom."

Rarity just nodded.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Manion stand!"

Subterra Manion power is at 300 G's.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Tuskor stand!"

Haos Turkor is at 310 G's.

"Ability card activate nose slap!"

Oh no. I couln't defend against Tuskor I lost now my Manion. Manion was my one of the most importand bakugan after Saurus and Vulcan of course and I failed him. I saw as Sweetie Belle's Tuskor's trunk hitted Manion again and again until my Manion got sucked to doom dimension. I looked Sweetie Belle with "Death stare". But I also remembered that Applebloom wasn't normaly this aggresive there was clearly something off about them.

Now Rarity threw her Monarus again without saying any word.

Haos Monarus is at 290 G's.

She waited until her gate card oppened and it oppened. I was getting worried about her. I understanded that she felt very sad after Sweetie Belle's and Applebloom's betrayal.

Monarus's power increased to 440 G's.

"Ability card activate! Spririt canyon!"

Wormquake's power increased to 480 G's.

"Here is deal my Spririt canyon ability copies your gate card effect so that means when that card gives Monarus 150 G's now it also gives Wormquake 150 G's."

Now Wormquake eated Monarus and went to underground and came back and spitted Monarus to doom dimension. Rarity was now on breaking point. Unlike me Rarity is much more fragile than me. Sweetie Belle's betrayal was too much to her and now she lost her Monarus I just hope that she has some fighting spirit left in her. And to my suprise she didn't burst into tears. I saw now anger in her eyes.

"It's my turn again! Bakugan brawl! Hynoid stand!"

Subterra Hynoid is at 300 G's.

"Now i'm going to make you pay Applebloom! Bakugan brawl! Vulcan stand!"

Vulcan enters battle with 400 G's.

"Where did you get that strong bakugan!?"

"You are no match for me Hynoid."

"It can talk!?"

"Gate card open!"

Unfortunatly for me that card was level down card meaning that my Vulcan's power got decreased.

Vulcan power decreased to 300 G's.

"And to finish you off. Ability card activate! Desert thunder!"

Hynoid's power increased to 350 G's.

She thinks my Vulcan is a normal bakugan. Well my Vulcan happens to have pretty good abilities. And since I didn't use abilities to Fear Ripper or Manion I have 3 abilities to vulcan so what should I use. Ah this one Heavy Aegis makes her ability useless and adds 200 G's to vulcan. Before I was going to use my ability I looked at Rarity she seemed worried probably thinking that i'm going to lose Vulcan.

"Ability card activate! Heavy Aegis!"

Hynoid's power decreased to 300 G's. Vulcan's power increased to 500 G's.

"Oh no!"

Now my Vulcan punched Hynoid and Hynoid turned to ball. I saw now Applebloom her jaw wide open!

"Look Applebloom messed things up."

"Shut up Sweetie Belle!"

"I'm just saying. If It would been just me this battle would be over."

"No you would lose that battle because you are the one who can't get anything right!"

This confirmed my thoughts that something was wrong. Because they wouln't argue at this point.

"Fine Applebloom be baby that you are. I'm going to show you how this is done. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Saurus stand!"

Haos Saurus is at 320 G's.

"Now you are going down Sweetie Belle!"

It was relieving to hear Rarity speak again she had been so long quiet.

"Good to see Rarity that I know to come back."

"Bakugan brawl! Hynoid stand!"

Hynoid is at 300 G's. Tuskor is at 310 G's.

"And now I'm going to show you how it's done Applebloom. Gate card open!"

Hynoid's power increased to 400 G's. Turkor's power increased to 410 G's.

"Sweetie Belle you have lot to learn. Ability card activate rapid haos!"

Now her Nemus joined battle.

Nemus's and Hynoid's combinet power is 850 G's.

Hynoid bitted Tuskor and Tuskor fell to ground and then Nemus shot solar energy at Tuskor and Tuskor turned to ball.

"Yeah Sweetie Belle is this how it's done."

"SHUT UP!"

"Well I was just saying what is true just like you did."

"SHUT UP!"

Now I was getting annoyed of their fight. I now start to think Masquerade has brainwashed Sweetie Belle and Applebloom because if they would do this as their normal self they wouldn't fight like this. And now I had gotten enough of their fight I had to stop it.

"ENOUGH how about we finish this battle then you can fight!"

They now looked at my and just nodded.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Wormquake stand!"

Wormquake enters battle with 330 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Vulcan stand!"

Vulcan enters battle with 400 G's.

Now our bakugans battled and I didn't even have to use abilities before my Vulcan won the battle. Wormquake turned to ball but this battle felt too easy. Then I realised gate card hadn't openned so that means.

"Gate card open frozen quicksand!"

Oh no. My Vulcan is stuck. But I have hope. Sweetie Belle's only bakugan is at gate card so if rarity would sent her Hynoid to there my Vulcan would be saved only downside would be that Rarity would lose her Hynoid but not to doom dimension so it's more like making sure Hynoid will not go there. Now it was Rarity's turn since Sweetie Belle's last bakugan is at gate card.

"Rarity you have to save Vulcan. Send Hynoid to there. Yes you will lose Hynoid but not to doom dimension. Consider this as making sure Hynoid will not get to doom dimenion."

"I will Applejack after all i'm element of generosity so i'm doing what i'm supposed to and you would do the same for me if I was at your situation. Bakugan brawl! Hynoid stand!"

"Thanks Hynoid. Don't worry you will only feel this for little time."

Now my Vulcan punched Hynoid and Hynoid turned to ball as Vulcan did as well.

"Hey that was cheating."

"Well using doom card is cheating as well."

"Argh. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! El Condor stand!"

El condor is at 350 G's

"You are going down brawler."

So her El Condor can speak as well interesting.

"Bakugan brawl! Vulcan stand!"

Vulcan enters battle with 400 G's.

"Gate card open!"

"Vulcan's power increased to 550 G's. El Condor's power increased to 500 G's."

"And to play my last ability card. Dragoon!"

El Condor's power increased to 1050 G's.

"That's all you got. Ability card activate pyrus durance!"

El Condor's power decreased to 500 G's.

"OH NO! This can't be happening."

Now My Vulcan punched El Condor and her El Condor turned to ball. Applebloom just stared at ground her and her jaw had been dropped at same time.

"Unlike you Applebloom i'm still at game."

"I doubt that you will be long."

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm going to finish this battle. Bakugan brawl! Nemus stand!"

Nemus is at 350 G's. Saurus is at 320 G's.

"Gate card open!"

Saurus's power increased to 420 G's. Nemus's power increased to 450 G's.

"Well i'll finish you Sweetie Belle right now. Ability card activate! Raven Lore!"

Nemus's power increased to 550 G's. Saurus's power decreased to 320 G's.

"Ability card activate shade ability!"

Nemus's power decreased to 450 G's. Saurus's power increased to 420 G's.

But it wasn't enough for Sweetie Belle. Nemus shot Solar energy to Saurus and Saurus turned to ball. And now we were back at my room. I looked Applebloom and Sweetie Belle with very dissapointed look.

"I feel better now."

"Me too."

What they feel better now what they meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

Then they explained their stories and it was clear that Masquerade brainwashed them. Even thought that is very good reasonw why they still need get some kind of punishment.

"I'll forgive you but as punisment you will clean the kitchen."

"Hey! We weren't only ones who messed that kitchen Scootaloo messed it too."

"Hey speaking of Scootaloo."

Now they ran out of house. And started to run somewhere.

"Hey get back here you will clean that kitchen!"

"We will just wait we will come back soon."

They also dropped their laucnhers and doom cards now. I trusted them that they will come back so I went back to house.

.

.  
Scootaloo's pov.

.

.  
I'm worried. It's almost 7pm and I still haven't seen Applebloom or Sweetie Belle. I was just waiting at our meeting spot. If they didn't come at 7pm to here I will just go to home hoping that they will be at school next day. As I was just about to go to home I saw two figures to running towards me.

"Hey Scootaloo wait!"

"Yeah wait up!"

"What took you so long."

"Oh it's a long story." Applebloom said as she started to explain what had happened.

Okay finaly it's done took me SO long to do this. I will not update these aas often as before because these good chapters will take some time. So what do you think was adding povs better than without them please review about that because if I don't get answer next chapter will be again with 3rd person and I'm not sure did people like 3rd person really that much. So please tell about that and at same time have nice day.

Viva out. 


End file.
